Nota De Suicidio
by Shalalosa
Summary: Aunque lo años pasaran, seguía siendo marginado ¿O quizás tan sólo se apartaba?, ya no podía más con eso. Iba a acabar con todo de una buena vez.  Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, cerro sus ojos y se dejo caer.. más nunca sintió el impacto...


**Nota de suicidio**

Aunque lo años pasaran, seguía siendo marginado ¿o quizás tan sólo se apartaba?, ya no podía más con eso. Iba a acabar con todo de una buena vez. Si, lo iba hacer. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, cerro sus ojos y se dejo caer... más nunca sintió el impacto- ¿¡que coño crees que haces?-_Esa voz..._

_..._

…

_[Nota de suicidio- Porta con Soma]_

_Despierto sin ganas de otro día, y será el último_

_Pocos__ me creen, hoy llega mi edén_

_Lo__ asumo y ni dudo, lo juro_

_De__ corazón, advierte mi alma muerta_

_No__ es una amenaza, es una mentira_

_Que__ acabo siendo cierta_

Porque ya se había cansado del maltrato que recibía en clase, era tan doloroso el rechazo que sus compañeros mostraban hacia él, insultos, agresiones... muchas veces se preguntaba... ¿Qué había hecho para merecerse aquello? Pero nunca encontraba un respuesta... lo había intentando, demonios, de verdad lo había intentando. Estaba tan... cansado de lo mismo ¿Por qué no terminaba de una vez? ¿Por qué las cosas no cambiaban? ¿Estaba haciendo algo mal? ¿Era su actitud? Porque si era así él podría cambiar... no era tan difícil... si por lo menos le diesen una oportunidad...

_Perdóname, te lo suplico!__, __no se si me explico__  
><em>_estoy sentado en la barandilla de un séptimo piso__  
><em>_pero, ya estoy muerto, por dentro y estoy cansado__  
><em>_estoy harto de vivir huyendo siempre del pasado_

Pero iba a terminar con aquello, si lo iba a hacer, estaba decidido y nadie le haría cambiar de opinión. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se aproximo a la barandilla de aquel viejo edificio, pronto acabaría con todo, pronto podría descansar, estar en paz... sonrió como hace tiempo que no lo hacia, acomodo su boina al igual que sus dorados cabellos, si lo iba a hacer, por lo menos moriría como un caballero... cobarde, pero en fin y en cuentas un caballero. Estaba cansado de sus compañeros, del poco aprecio que tenían por él, aunque ya no tuvieran nueve años le seguían marginando y buscaban diversas maneras de ridiculizarle... simplemente ya no tenia caso seguir los consejos del consejero de la escuela, siempre lo mismo.. _Se bueno, se pasivo, ya te aceptaran..._

_A los que desearon mi mal, yo les deseo el doble_

_Por__ haber hecho pedazos un corazón noble_

Pero aquello no era más que una absurda mentira que había en la cual se había refugiado por años, si él se había mentido a si mismo... él quería ser aceptado, ser uno más, tener amigos, alguien que le quisiera... que le aceptara ¿Era tan difícil, aquello? ¿Tan difícil era aceparle? Suspiro, no había nada que le atara a esa vida, no tenia amigos, ni familiares... ni siquiera tenia esperanzas... Imagino su lapida ¿seria linda? ¿Irian personas a su funeral? ¿Alguien le pondría flores como él lo hacia con las de sus padres?.. Sus padres... ¿Estarían orgullosos de él? ¿Pensarían lo que los demás? Bueno, de cualquier manera en poco lo averiguaría.

_V__i mi nombre en una lápida y ni se me hizo extraño_

_Cuántas__ cargas he llevado para tan pocos años, no hay nada que me frene_

_Llevo__ tanto tiempo muerto dentro de mi ya no hay nada_

_Tan__ sólo soy otro cuerpo, arrastrado por el viento, tan violento que sopla el destino_

_No__ hay testigo, no hay amigos, no queda ningún motivo_

Cerro sus ojos y se dejo caer, no se arrepentía, los recuerdos de su infancia llegaron a su mente, sus padres, su hermana, su cuñado... aquel preso al cual ayudo, la chica de la cual se enamoro, una sonrisa era visible en sus labios, estaba feliz, seria libre, estaría con sus padres, las cosas tendrían sentido en cuanto su vida por fin acabase...

_Salto, salto a un vacío que nunca se acaba_

_Pasa mi vida por mis ojos y el tiempo se para_

_Para no verme más la cara, dispárame bah!_

_Mi alma pide a gritos salir de su cuerpo ya_

Pero nunca sintió el impacto, en su lugar una sensación de calidez inundo su cuerpo, sabia donde se encontraba, mordió su labio inferior para evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, podía sentir aquellos potentes ojos sobre si más mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, sabia lo que venia a continuación..

-¿¡Qué coño crees que haces?-_Esa voz..._ esa agradable voz..

-Pip tienes que parar con esto- El rubio tan solo negó, con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro, no quería hacerlo, no quería parar con aquello, era lo único que lo hacia sentir.. Vivo –Tienes que hacerlo, no es sano- Le advirtió aquella encantadora voz, más el menor se mantuvo firme y volvió a negar sin emitir palabra- Pip…es la tercera vez en la semana.. y.. ¡coño, abre los ojos! Me siento estúpido hablándote cuando tienes los ojos cerrados-

-No quiero- dijo hablando por primera vez, con la voz cantarina y alegre.

-¿Cómo que no quieres? Hazlo, no es una petición, te lo ordeno-

-Si lo hago te iras y no quiero- exclamo con simpleza cruzando sus delgados brazos sobre su pecho-Es mi sueño y no quiero que termine-

Un suspiro por parte del otro- Pip… no me iré, no soy un sueño, abre los ojos y lo veras.. –

-¡No quiero, Damien!- y ocurrió lo que no quería, su sueño termino. Sus ojos se abrieron en el instante que el rubio pronuncio aquel nombre.

_Hoy es lunes, martes, miércoles quizás puede que jueves_

_No se el por qué pero en mis ojos ya no llueve_

_Puede que tu recuerdo me mantenga vivo_

_Si el exilio no quiere mandarme directo al olvido_

-¡Oh demonios!- murmuro enfurruñado llevándose las manos al rostro, lo había olvidado, tanto abrir los ojos como pronunciar su nombre, daba fin a uno de sus mejores sueños… Suspiro y sonrió, por lo menos habían hablado más en otras ocasiones. La alarma de su celular comenzó a sonar, inútilmente, pues ya se encontraba despierto-Mañana tendré otra oportunidad.. –murmuro para si, de cierta forma consolándose. Porque si, aunque aquello tan solo se tratara de un sueño.. muchas eran las veces que por su mente rondaba la idea de acabar con su vida. Pero nunca las escuchaba.. tan solo en sueños.

Por suerte él siempre estaba ahí, dispuesto a salvarle.. Sonrió y se levanto, era hora de ir al colegio. Porque sabia de cierto Anticristo que estaría echando chispas si tardaba demasiado en llegar..¿y quien era tan idiota como para hacerlo enojar..? él por lo menos no.

-¡PIP! ¡Abre la jodida puerta, si no lo haces la quemare!-

Porque desde que Damien había vuelto del infierno a South park, su suerte había mejorado, tenia quien se preocupara por él, quien le cuidara y.. quien incendiara poco a poco su casa… pero no por eso era desagradable tenerle devuelta.

...

...

_Gracias por todo, Damien._

_..._

_•••Fin del capitulo•••_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

Okay.. definitivamente esta es la cosa más rara que he escrito en toda mi puta vida x'D dios voy a llorar.. en fin, después de durar más de tres días en un debate mental, en el cual gano mi parte sensata, osease.. la que ve imposible que alguien como Pip se suicide.. creo que es el personaje más masoquista que he conocido :/ en serio.. lo es..

Subo algo ahora porque.. mi cabeza esta un poco más estable.. pero esta mierda es el resultado de intentar escribir algo que no se debe. Es que, coño! Es imposible intentar que Pip se suicide D: es… es.. anti-natural DDD:!..

fdfsfdf Se aceptan criticas insultos, aplausos, tomates, lechugas, calabazas.. ya saben ocupo comer e_e(?) en fin! ~

Shalalosa fuera ~!

**•••Fin de N/A•••**


End file.
